


Cat trouble

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson!AU, implied- taeyong harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Jinyoung accidentally turned Daniel into a cat. Problem? Minhyun is scared of cats.





	Cat trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Daniel is a puppy and not a cat and that Minhyun is the one that's portrayed as cats more often but! Nielnyeon went to a pet cafe, despite Nyeon being afraid of cats and I just couldn't help myself. 
> 
> This turned out way longer than I imagined so I'm sorry if it's dragging. Comments and kudos mean so much to me. uwu <3 
> 
> oh and you can talk to me on twitter! i'm @/myungjinbunny. ouo

Minhyun brought the blanket up higher on his ears, trying to muffle out the noise that he could hear from outside his borrowed room. It was just a little over midnight and Minhyun hadn’t even slept soundly yet, a little high strung over the events from earlier. He wanted to continue drowning in the happy feeling a while longer and acknowledging the calls for his name would definitely burst his bubble.

 

“Please let no one be injured.” Minhyun mumbled before pushing the blankets away from his body. He walked carefully to the door, weary of waking up anyone else.

 

Minhyun quietly opened the door, glare already in place as Guanlin and Jinyoung looked at him with panicked eyes. Jinyoung looked extra jumpy, the panic in his eyes mixing with something else. Was that excitement?

 

“Okay, Jinyoung, what did you do?” Minhyun demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How’d you know it was my fault?” Jinyoung pouted.

Minhyun rolled his eyes, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. A gust of wind blew against his bare arms, raising a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Eyeing the two bundled up in front of him, Minhyun rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself. “Because you look way too excited. What did you do now?”

Guanlin suddenly stepped in front of Jinyoung, as if shielding the older. “Promise not to blow up on Jinyoung hyung first.”

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at the son of Apollo’s surprising behavior. While it wasn’t unusual for Guanlin to speak up, it was strange to have him be this way to Minhyun. Guanlin cowered slightly under the scrutiny of the son of Athena but kept his stance with Jinyoung looking on in curious wonder. Minhyun sighed, nodding his head as a sign of his word. Guanlin immediately relaxed at that, turning to Jinyoung with an encouraging smile.

 

“Hyung…” Jinyoung said slowly, carefully drawing out the word. “I’d like you to meet this cat.” He stepped to the side, revealing a round tabby cat. The cat’s eyes immediately focused in on Minhyun, letting out a soft meow as if to call for Minhyun. “Uh, we also call him Daniel hyung…?”

 

\--

Jinyoung was convinced that Zeus had somehow found of his small mistake and was angry at them, causing the crashing thunder raging outside. It was either that or Minhyun had been lying when he said that he was a son of Athena, not that the stormy rage on those eyes could be mistaken to belong to anyone else though. Minhyun had not spoken after Jinyoung’s small admission, had simply motioned for them to follow him inside. The barracks Minhyun had been assigned to was bigger than where Jinyoung and Guanlin had been assigned, the two hastening in their steps as the son of Athena led them through the sleeping quarters to what appeared as a reading room, probably where they held meetings or whatever it was that the legion did. Guanlin had tried to talk to Minhyun but the older had only silenced him with a look before he began pacing the room. Daniel had climbed the small coffee table, eyes not leaving his boyfriend as Minhyun continued to pace. At the first clap of thunder, both Jinyoung and Guanlin had jumped, staring at the ceiling in fright but Minhyun merely glanced at the window before resuming his pacing. Daniel hadn’t even flinched, calling out for Minhyun instead but it went unheard.

 

“How long did it say the spell would last?” Minhyun finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room.

Jinyoung flinched, unused to the storm in the older’s eyes. “I only found the spell today. It was in one of the old books in the barracks. I was just testing it out. So… I don’t know, hyung.”

“Testing it out on someone else when you don’t even know how long the spell lasts? Or if there’s a counter spell? Isn’t that a little irresponsible of you?” Minhyun spoke calmly but the anger still cut through.

Guanlin stood up, standing between Jinyoung and Minhyun. “Hyung, you promised not to blow up on Jinyoung hyung.”

Minhyun levelled his stare, staring Guanlin down before letting his eyes fall on Daniel. “You protect your boyfriend and I protect mine.” He glanced at the clock, shaking his head. “We’re leaving for Camp Half Blood tomorrow. I suggest the two of you prepare your explanation for Chiron.”

“Hyung..” Jinyoung called out, uneasy in Minhyun’s anger. “Hyung, I’m so…”

“Daniel, come on. Let’s go to bed.” Minhyun cut in, already headed off the room. Daniel turned to Jinyoung and Guanlin, meowing almost pityingly at them before following his boyfriend. “With luck, you’ll be back to normal in the morning.”

 

Jinyoung stood there dumbly, staring at the retreating figures before slumping against his boyfriend. Guanlin patted his head, enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. Jinyoung nestled his face on his boyfriend’s chest, body relaxing at the hymns Guanlin was whispering in his ears. Praying to the gods, Jinyoung wished that Minhyun would be right, that Daniel would be back to normal in the morning.

\--

Minhyun’s head was starting to hurt with all the conflicting emotions he was feeling. He was still angry at Jinyoung but that also lead to some guilt, especially at the way he left the two in the living room. He didn’t like getting angry with the younger ones but he just couldn’t help himself. He turned to the side, eyeing Daniel warily just as the cat stared back at him. Daniel let out a meow with what Minhyun had imagined to be his name and the son of Athena knew that he wanted Minhyun to come closer.

 

“Niel ah…” Minhyun sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

Daniel meowed again, standing up and taking a step closer to Minhyun. In response, Minhyun took a step back, nearly falling on the bed in his retreat. Daniel meowed unhappily, ears flattening on his head.

“I just…can’t. I’m sorry, Daniel.” Minhyun frowned, quickly sitting on the bed and tucking his legs underneath him when Daniel moved closer again.

 

Daniel looked up at him, an obvious frown on his lips but he made no move to jump on the bed and it made Minhyun sigh in relief. Minhyun watched as the cat circled a few times before settling down, eyes trained on the son of Athena before letting them close. Minhyun continued staring at the cat, trying to see it as more than a cat and as his boyfriend.

 

But it was hard to do so. Minhyun had never imagined the son of Zeus other than what he was, a strong demigod, maybe a little too laidback especially given how powerful he could be but that was one of the reasons why he loved Daniel. If prompted to make a choice, Minhyun would say that his boyfriend was like a puppy, companionable and eager.

 

So why was he staring at his boyfriend’s cat form instead? Minhyun groaned, causing Daniel’s ear to twitch but otherwise showed no other movement. It had been no secret among the older campers that Minhyun was deadly scared of cats, traumatic experiences ranging from simple actual cat scratches to monsters disguising themselves as cats and nearly splicing Minhyun’s throat open. Even Daniel was aware of his boyfriend’s traumatic experiences and hadn’t pushed Minhyun to like Rooney and Peter, despite everyone knowing how much the son of Zeus loved his cats. The fact that Minhyun was able to last being in the room with a cat was probably because the shock of Daniel turning into a cat still hadn’t worn off. Now that the situation was catching up to Minhyun, his fear of cats was making itself known and he had to try very hard not to leave the room and find somewhere cat free to sleep.

 

“I’m so sorry, Niel ah.” Minhyun whispered, still keeping an eye on the cat. He couldn’t help but flinch every time the cat’s ears moved even just the slightest bit.

 

“Our first time sleeping in the same room and it’s like this.” Minhyun muttered forlornly. He could imagine Daniel’s laughter at his statement and it brought a small smile on his face.

 

But then the cat made a small sound—a snuffle?—and it made Minhyun jump, body tensed at the surprising sound.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

\--

Minhyun had gotten up at the first light, managing to only catch a few minutes of sleep before. He felt groggy, limbs and eyes too heavy. His eyes immediately zoned in on the feline still sleeping on the floor and Minhyun managed a weak smile. He wasn’t sure if it was Daniel’s natural love for sleep or because cats were notorious sleepers as well but the son of Athena found it amusing nonetheless. Deciding to let Daniel sleep in for a little longer, Minhyun got dressed quietly, deciding on the purple SPQR shirt at the last minute before heading out to the kitchen. Passing by the living room, he could see Jinyoung and Guanlin squashed together on the couch and he knew that Jinyoung had used at least some sort of spell for them not to fall off the small furniture. Minhyun only sighed, walking closer to fix the blanket on the two, making sure it could cover them both.

 

“Minhyun?”

Minhyun startled, turning around to find Taeyong standing there with a worried expression. “Taeyong, good morning.”

“Good morning.” Taeyong glanced back behind him. “Are they yours?” He motioned to Jinyoung and Guanlin.

Minhyun chuckled, forever amused at how the son of Venus termed knowing someone as claiming someone. He supposed it was understandable though, given how many lovers Taeyong had and all of them had made known that they were staking a claim on Taeyong. “Yes, they’re mine.” Minhyun replied. “They slept over after talking to me last night.”

“On the couch? It doesn’t seem like you to let them be uncomfortable.”

Minhyun squirmed, motioning for Taeyong to follow him. “I was mad at them last night, mostly Jinyoung but I suppose Guanlin too. I do feel guilty about it now though. So, can you help me make them breakfast?”

 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow but he didn’t ask any more questions. Minhyun knew from his short stay at Camp Jupiter that the kitchen was Taeyong’s place and that it was better not to interfere. He settled himself on the kitchen island, asking about Johnny and Jaehyun’s battle demonstration yesterday. Taeyong’s eyes shone as he talked about his two lovers, whining good naturedly about being neglected by the two to prepare for the demonstration yesterday. Even through Taeyong’s complaints, Minhyun could hear the pride, concern and love in the way the son of Venus talked about his lovers and for a second, he longed for Daniel, longed to touch his boyfriend.

 

“Minhyun, is that… a cat?” Taeyong’s question snapped him out of his trance and Minhyun followed his gaze.

Minhyun jumped when the cat meowed before jumping on the kitchen island. The movement caused the son of Athena to back away, hitting his head on a cupboard on the process. “Oww.” Minhyun groaned, clutching his head.

The cat meowed, moving closer to Minhyun.

“Oh.” Taeyong said, zeroing in on the two of them. “I didn’t know Greeks could transform into animals.”

“We can’t.” Minhyun said with a slight groan, looking at the cat then at Taeyong. “How did you know the cat was Greek?”

“Why do you call him the cat? Isn’t he your lover? No one else calls your name like he does.” Taeyong asked, looking thoroughly confused at the entire situation.

“What.” Minhyun deadpanned. He stared at Taeyong before glancing at the cat. “You…you know that he’s Daniel? You can understand him?”

“Yes, don’t you? He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?” Taeyong replied, tilting his head in confusion. He walked closer to the tabby, patting its head. “You sound sad, son of Jupiter.” The cat meowed. “Oops, sorry, son of Zeus then. Why are you sad?”

 

The cat, Daniel, was about to answer when two figures caught Minhyun’s eye. Minhyun turned, watching as Jinyoung and Guanlin walked in the kitchen. He could see Jinyoung turning to Daniel, a frown of disappointment on his lips when he saw that the son of Zeus was still a cat. Daniel jumped down the island, rubbing itself on Jinyoung’s leg in an attempt to comfort the younger. Jinyoung bent down, scooping Daniel in his arms and Minhyun could see how pleased the cat was, purring in the son of Hecate’s arms.

 

“The two of you should eat. Taeyong already made food.” Minhyun said tightly, looking elsewhere.

Taeyong pursed his lips but in the end, he simply nodded. “I’ll set the table for you. I suppose you’d want something for yourself, son of Zeus?” The cat meowed, making Taeyong chuckle. “I’m afraid Minhyun isn’t on the menu but I hope some pancakes would be enough.”

 

The Greeks hovered awkwardly as Taeyong started preparing the table, bringing out the plates of food he had prepared despite only having a few people. Minhyun knew it was because the son of Venus was used to preparing meals for his entire cohort, majority of which were out on a quest right now. Guanlin and Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the small feast laid in front of them and quickly dug in.

 

“Hyung, you should eat!” Guanlin exclaimed. “This is delicious! Almost better than the ones the nymphs made!”

“Don’t let them hear you say that.” Minhyun shook his head. “The two of you, go on ahead. I’m going to talk to Seungcheol. We can’t have the praetor thinking we’re hiding something from him.”

Taeyong frowned. “Praetor Choi can wait. It’s not like your lover is doing anything harmful after all.”

“It’s fine. I’m not hungry anyway.” Minhyun smiled gratefully at Taeyong. “Be prepared to leave when I get back.” He told Jinyoung and Guanlin, allowing them a smile as they looked up at him with their cheeks full of food. “I’ll be back, Daniel.” Minhyun said, nodding at the cat.

 

The cat meowed, a small sound that even Minhyun knew was sad but Minhyun could only sigh, smiling apologetically at Daniel before heading out of the barracks. The son of Athena tried not to let his mind wander while he walked to the Senate but it was difficult. He could almost see the disappointed look on Daniel’s face as he left, the image leaving a sour taste on his mouth.

 

“Minhyun, stop.” A deep voice suddenly said, pulling on Minhyun’s arm.

 

Minhyun’s fighting instincts suddenly kicked in, grabbing the arm that was holding him and flipping the other to the floor. His eyes widened in realization in what he has done and who he had just judo flipped when Seungcheol suddenly pulled on Minhyun’s arm, dragging him down on the floor and quickly flipping their positions, a knee pressed on Minhyun’s back to keep him from moving.

 

“Well, good morning to you too, Minhyun. Is this how you Greeks greet your counselors?” Seungcheol said, a little winded at being thrown.

“Praetor! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t in my right mind. I didn’t mean to… attack you.” Minhyun mumbled, craning his head to look at the praetor.

Seungcheol chuckled, getting off Minhyun. “An attack like that and you’re not even winded. You’re making me look bad, son of Athena.”

Minhyun quickly got up, dusting himself off. “There was a fraction of hesitation in your moves earlier and your knee didn’t really add that much pressure.” He shrugged. “Of course I know if the son of Mars actually wanted me hurt, it would be no problem.”

“It’s a good thing I wouldn’t hurt you then.” Seungcheol grinned. “Anyway, what’s wrong with you? You almost walked into the wall.” The praetor asked, motioning to the wall near them.

Minhyun nodded, cursing his own absentmindedness before facing Seungcheol again. “I just wanted to tell you that Daniel is a cat.”

Seungcheol stared at him, brows furrowing in confusion. “A cat? The son of Zeus who challenged me just yesterday is a cat? Is that some kind of Greek code?”

“Oh, I wish.” Minhyun sighed, shaking his head. “Jinyoung accidentally turned him into a cat.”

“Greeks and their magic tricks.” Seungcheol muttered, ignoring the glare Minhyun sent his way “So, where is Daniel now?”

“Still with Taeyong. I left them because I needed to talk to you.”

The son of Mars sighed, raising an eyebrow. “I suppose you’re going to cut your visit short? Return to your Camp and consult Chiron?” When Minhyun nodded, Seungcheol let out another sigh, moving closer to the son of Athena to cup his cheek. “Pity. I had so much to ask you.”

 

Minhyun was about to laugh, used to Seungcheol constantly flirting with him. Before he could even push the son of Mars away, Seungcheol suddenly hissed, jumping back and clutching at his leg. Minhyun stared in confusion before his eyes fell on the tabby that was hissing at Seungcheol, hackles raised as it continued to hiss at the praetor.

 

“Daniel… did you just scratch the praetor?” Minhyun said slowly, unsure if that really just happened.

“Of course he did!” Seungcheol exclaimed, glaring at the cat. “You’re going to pay for this, son of Zeus! I’m going to feed you to our hounds!”

 

To an outsider, it might have looked strange. A son of Mars and praetor of Camp Jupiter glaring and cursing at a round tabby cat with the cat hissing at said praetor, looking like he wanted to scratch Seungcheol once again. As it was, Minhyun knew that Seungcheol would make good on his threat if not pacified so he stepped in between the two, smiling apologetically at the praetor.

 

“Praetor, please forgive him. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Minhyun said, bowing his head slightly.

“Didn’t mean to?” Seungcheol said, his voice rising. “How do you accidentally scratch someone?”

 

Minhyun was about to reason with the praetor when the cat stepped forward, looking far too brave for someone his size. The cat hissed again, tensing before the jump. Seungcheol looked prepared this time, arms prepared to defend him, glaring at the feline. And then, Daniel jumped—

 

“That’s enough.” Minhyun said, pulling Daniel back midair. The hiss died down in Daniel’s throat at Minhyun’s stare and the son of Athena’s heart swelled at that. “We’re really sorry, Seungcheol.” He bowed to the praetor. “Thank you for the Legion’s hospitality!”

 

Minhyun smiled one last time to the praetor before running off, still awkwardly holding the scruff of the cat. The cat meowed pitifully and Minhyun was pretty sure that it was because of the way he was holding the feline but Daniel remained still nonetheless. Guanlin and Jinyoung were standing by the River, carrying their things as Minhyun had hoped. Taeyong was standing a little to their side, frowning as Minhyun and Daniel came closer. In an instant, the son of Venus had taken Daniel from Minhyun’s hold, petting the feline.

 

“Is everything okay, hyung?” Jinyoung asked, handing Minhyun his backpack.

Minhyun nodded, still looking at Daniel. “Yeah, just… something happened with Seungcheol.”

“Is that something good or bad?” Guanlin asked, looking behind Minhyun worriedly. “Is the Twelfth Legion going to be attacking us?”

“Hopefully not.” Minhyun turned to Taeyong. “Thank you for your generosity, Taeyong. Thank Johnny for lending me some clothes.”

“Of course. It was nothing.” Taeyong said with a smile. “How will you--?” He asked, lifting Daniel for Minhyun to hold.

 

Minhyun shook his head quickly, still remembering how those claws slashed through Seungcheol. Opening his backpack, he shifted closer until Daniel could safely get in the bag. Daniel meowed again, turning its head to nuzzle Minhyun’s hand. Minhyun stiffened at that, skin prickling at the feeling of a cat’s fur against it but he merely nodded, closing the bag carefully. Jinyoung and Guanlin both said their thanks to Taeyong before heading to the River, preparing to cross it. Minhyun was about to follow when Taeyong called out to him.

 

“Minhyunnie, that cat? It’s still Daniel. I know this curse is hard for you but it’s hard for him too. Don’t make things harder for him.” Taeyong reminded with an understanding smile.

\--

Taeyong’s words lingered as they travelled. Minhyun had tried calling their camp driver but there was no answer. The son of Athena hoped that it was just their phone malfunctioning and not another phone ending up on the stomach of the guardian. Having left with no other choice, the three head to the nearest bus stop, praying that no monsters would appear in line. It seemed that they were in luck, booking the last three seats on the next bus to New York. The checker stared a beat longer than necessary at Daniel but there were no attacks, no sudden transformations so Minhyun simply brushed it off.

 

Daniel was now asleep on Jinyoung’s lap, having gotten out of Minhyun’s bag as soon as the bus left the terminal. It wasn’t like Minhyun could blame him; his bag was filled with supplies and anything they could use to defend themselves. It must have been uncomfortable staying inside. Guanlin and Jinyoung hadn’t stopped cooing at how cute the son of Zeus was in his cat form, procuring a string from nowhere so Daniel could play with it earlier. And now that Daniel was asleep, Guanlin and Jinyoung kept on taking pictures, shifting around in the cramped space. Minhyun could only watch them, keeping an eye in case Daniel would fall off but Jinyoung had placed an arm around the cat, making sure he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Hyung, are you still mad at us?” Guanlin whispered, a pout already on his lips. “You haven’t said a word since we left Camp Jupiter.”

Minhyun shook his head, pulling Guanlin closer to wrap him in a hug. A small twinge of guilt pierced his heart at the sigh of relief the son of Apollo let out. “I’m not mad anymore, Lin. I was just thinking.”

“Hey, why are you only hugging him?” Jinyoung whined, tugging on Minhyun’s arm. “Me too.”

The son of Athena chuckled, freeing one arm to wrap it around Jinyoung. “You said you hated my hugs, Jinyoungie.”

“I hate it when you’re mad at me more.” Jinyoung said, burying his face in Minhyun’s chest. “I’m really sorry I turned Niel hyung into a cat. I promise I’ll do my best to turn him back.”

“You better. I don’t fancy having a cat as my boyfriend.” Minhyun said, watching as Daniel slowly stirred, stretching on Jinyoung’s lap. “Good morning, Niel ah.”

 

The cat meowed, carefully moving from Jinyoung’s lap to Minhyun’s and settling himself down on Minhyun’s thighs. The son of Athena tensed, still quite unable to accept that this cat wasn’t just a cat and was his boyfriend but Taeyong’s words still lingered so he forced himself to sit still. Daniel meowed happily, moving even closer to nuzzle Minhyun’s stomach.

 

“Hyung, you look like… you want to throw Daniel hyung off of you.” Guanlin remarked, sounding unsure at the words he was saying.

Daniel raised his head at that, hissing at the younger before claiming his spot on Minhyun’s thighs again, a happy purr coming from him.

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Jinyoung cooed, taking a video of Daniel. “Hyung still likes you the best even as a cat. That’s cute!”

“I’m his boyfriend, Jinyoung.” Minhyun reminded, looking down at his lap. He had to admit that the tabby did look cute sitting quietly on his lap like that.

“Then, why don’t you touch him? The only time I’ve seen you touch him was when you were holding him by the scruff earlier.” Guanlin asked, pointing at Minhyun’s hand.

“I’m scared of cats.” Minhyun admitted, surprised at how easy it was to admit. “I have been ever since I was a kid. Dongho and the others also know about it. Daniel does too.”

 

Both Jinyoung and Guanlin looked shocked by the news and Minhyun couldn’t blame them. The son of Athena who had always seemed so calm and composed, the one that the other councilors go to because of their bug scares was scared of cats? It almost seemed laughable. Almost but not quite.

 

“Hyung, oh my gods, I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung said, a certain weight added to his apology. Minhyun supposed it was expected so he only shook his head. “No, hyung, really! I didn’t know! I didn’t mean for this to happen! And now you can’t even touch Daniel hyung…” Jinyoung whispered the last part, the guilt still managing to come out loud and clear.

“Do you want us to hold him for you?” Guanlin said, already reaching for Daniel.

 

Daniel didn’t seem to like that idea, swatting Guanlin’s hands away before digging his claws in Minhyun’s pants, tail flickering back and forth quickly. He continued hissing as both Jinyoung and Guanlin try to remove him from Minhyun and the son of Athena clearly took it a sign that Daniel didn’t want to be moved.

 

“Let him be. He’ll end up scratching the two of you.” Minhyun said when Guanlin came too close that Daniel actually stood up with a loud hiss, coming close to actually scratching the younger. “Daniel, stop. No one’s going to touch you anymore.” He reprimanded when the cat continued hissing.

 

Soon enough, Daniel started relaxing, meowing softly towards Minhyun and even nuzzling his navel. The son of Athena let out a low hiss when the cat start would step on where it buried its claws earlier and Daniel must have heard, giving kitten licks to the wounds. Minhyun wished he could pet Daniel as thanks but his hand still shook when he tried to so he pulled back, settling on a small smile. Soon enough, Minhyun found himself getting sleepier, the hours he fretted over what to do with Daniel catching up to him. He could remember Guanlin draping a jacket over him before he was out cold.

\--

Three days of safe travel wasn’t realistic for any demigod, let alone four demigods with one of them being the son of the Lord of the Sky, albeit in cat form. The monsters after them weren’t even that strong, just some annoying harpies and the occasional manticore which was something to actually worry about but all in all, they just served as delays for their return in camp and Minhyun was starting to get annoyed. Not for the first time, he wished that he had a special ability like calling for lightning, sonic whistles or freezing their enemies with a bubble but all Minhyun had was his ability to think. It didn’t help much but he knew his strategies were flawless.

 

“Ugh, I wish Daniel hyung was human.” Jinyoung groaned.

Guanlin nodded, already working on healing the wounds they got from the attack. “Yeah, we just need one lightning strike and they’ll be gone.”

“Told you combat training wasn’t useless.” Minhyun said, cutting up the ambrosia into four pieces. “Here, these will help you heal.” He started handing the ambrosia to the two when he noticed that Daniel wasn’t around. “Jinyoung, where’s Daniel?”

 

The three of them exchanged worried looks before getting up and ducking out of their hiding place to search for Daniel. The son of Zeus seemed to forget that he was still stuck as a cat at times and would jump first into battle, something he usually did when he and Minhyun were on quests. But this wasn’t a quest and Daniel wasn’t human and Minhyun could feel the frustration from his boyfriend at not being able to do anything to help.

 

Minhyun could feel the dread growing in his stomach as the three of them ran across the streets, calling out for Daniel and having no luck. They had already gone around the plaza where they were attacked and there was still no sign of Daniel. Daniel was smart and creative; he wouldn’t let anyone just touch him without his permission and he certainly wouldn’t follow anyone he didn’t know. Minhyun knew all of those things but he couldn’t stop the panic from seizing his heart.

 

What if a monster had gotten to him? What if Daniel was getting tortured somewhere? What if Daniel never came back?

 

“Overthinking again, Hwang? How like your mother.”

 

Minhyun snapped out of his thoughts and saw that he was in a garden, Jinyoung and Guanlin’s voices resonating from somewhere far away. He turned to the lady in front of him, smiling at him mischievously, like she knew something he didn’t.

 

“Lady Aphrodite.” Minhyun bowed, already used to the goddess of love appearing to him at random times.

Aphrodite chuckled. “You always were too smart for your own good.” She tilted her head. “Now, tell your Aunt Aphrodite what’s wrong.”

“We’ve lost Daniel, my Lady. We’ve looked at the place where we fought but he isn’t there. I’m worried he’s hurt.”

“Ah but he’s already hurt even without getting lost.” Aphrodite replied with a slight pout. “You’ve been so mean, Minhyunnie. Daniel misses your touch and your attention. You barely looked at him since he was turned to a cat.”

Minhyun blushed at the accusation. He knew it was true but he hadn’t expected the goddess of love to be watching them closely. “H-he’s a cat…” Minhyun answered lamely, knowing he didn’t need to explain it. Afterall, Aphrodite had been the one to save him from that monster cat before.

“But he’s also your boyfriend.” Aphrodite reminded him. “My son has already told you that this is also a difficult time for Daniel yet you continue brushing him off.”

“I do not brush him off! True I can’t touch Daniel no matter how much I want to but it doesn’t change how I feel for him. Why do you think I’m pushing Jinyoung and Guanlin so hard? I just want to get back to camp and get Daniel back to normal so I can apologize for everything.”

Minhyun stared at the goddess, embarrassment flooding him as he realized that he had just ranted to an Olympian. However, Aphrodite merely laughed. “My dear child.” Aphrodite said, voice laced with the fondness she obviously felt for the son of Athena. “You make me question your lineage time and time again and not just for your looks. But you were always too conservative to be mine, I suppose.” She smiled, waving her hand and the garden dissolved, bringing them back to the middle of a plaza. “A young girl has taken our precious golden boy. She likes cats, you see, and couldn’t resist a cute stray tabby. My dove will lead you to her house.”

 

Minhyun turned when Jinyoung and Guanlin called for him, unsurprised to find the goddess gone once he turned around again. The two younger looked at him in distress, obviously worried at his sudden disappearance and the son of Athena explained that Aphrodite had called for him. Jinyoung looked uneasy at the mention of the goddess of love and Minhyun knew it was because of how Aphrodite promised the younger an interesting love story. Quickly finishing up his story, Minhyun raised his head, looking for the dove mentioned by the goddess and finding it perched on a nearby tree. The dove was obviously blessed, feathers gleaming a subtle pink in the morning light. It took one look at Minhyun before flying away.

 

The three demigods followed the bird, nearly sprinting by how fast it was flying. The dove led them to a big house, the garden looking well cared for. Even from outside, Minhyun could hear the cats mewling from the inside and he remembered Aphrodite saying that the girl was fond of cats. That didn’t bode well for Minhyun but the knowledge of Daniel being close again was more than enough motivation for him.

 

“So, do we knock?” Jinyoung asked, staring at the gate in front of them.

“No time.” Minhyun replied, looking at the wall, analyzing on how to climb it. “This should be easy enough.”

Jinyoung groaned as Minhyun started scaling the wall, climbing it quickly. “Hyung, you keep forgetting that not all of us actually practiced in camp for this.”

Minhyun huffed, already prepared to jump on the other side. “I don’t see a car so maybe the girl’s parents aren’t home. The two of you can keep a lookout while I get Daniel.”

“How are you going to get him if you can’t even touch him?” Guanlin asked.

Minhyun pursed his lips, swinging his leg to the other side. He hadn’t thought of that. “I’ll think about it. Now, stay and please behave.”

 

Minhyun quickly jumped down, landing on his feet and rolling his eyes at the applause from his small audience. They could do it too if they took their training seriously. Following the cats’ mewls, Minhyun tried calling out for Daniel, frowning when a bunch of mewls responded back to him. Pausing behind the wall where the sounds were coming from, the son of Athena took a deep breath, visualizing Daniel in his head before stepping out.

 

The girl…. Really did like cats. It was the only thing Minhyun could think of as he looked around. The garden was filled with cats in various colors and sizes and they all stared at Minhyun. Minhyun quickly felt uneasy, convincing himself that these animals didn’t have a glint in their eyes as they looked at him. He remained unmoving by the wall until the cats simply lost interest in him and some of them started playing on their own. That made Minhyun relax even the slightest bit and he moved closer, eyeing the group of tabbies by the tree.

 

“Who are you?” Minhyun turned around and saw a young girl, most probably human, staring at him wide eyed. “How did you get inside?”

“Hi there. I’m just looking for my cat.” Minhyun said, biting back a shiver when some cats moved closer to him, rubbing against his leg. “Someone told me you took him by accident this morning and I’d like to have him back.”

“Why? I already found him.” The girl said, pouting at Minhyun.

Minhyun smiled. “Because I love him and I really want to get him back.”

The girl seemed to consider this for a moment before she nodded. “As long as you love him.” She grinned. “But you’re going to have to find him! All my cats are here!” She exclaimed, spreading her arms to prove her point.

Minhyun nodded, expecting just as much. “Thanks.” He smiled at her, bowing slightly before turning around, carefully scooping up the tabby cat that had been watching him from earlier. “Let’s go home, Niel ah.” He said, bringing the cat closer to his face.

 

The cat meowed happily, leaning to nuzzle against Minhyun’s cheek, a purr vibrating from inside him. Minhyun waved to the girl, cradling Daniel in his arms before walking back to the gate. He suddenly paused, lifting the cat to look at it in the eye.

 

“I’m so sorry if I’ve been ignoring you, Niel ah. You know how I am with cats.” Minhyun excused feebly, smiling when the cat just meowed again. “You’re so understanding and I’m grateful for that. But I promise I will make an effort for you, love. You must have missed my hugs hm?”

 

The cat meowed, purring against Minhyun as if to give his confirmation. Minhyun chuckled, finding it unbearably cute and so Daniel like. Aphrodite and Taeyong were right. This cat really was still his boyfriend and Minhyun was going to do his best to make up for it.

\--

Jinyoung and Guanlin wouldn’t stop looking at Minhyun in shock after they had gotten Daniel back. The son of Athena found it amusing and just let them be, choosing to focus instead on his boyfriend. Like he promised, Minhyun stopped avoiding Daniel and touching him just because he was a cat. He conquered his fear of cats and had continuously pampered the feline with his attention, petting it often, keeping it close as they walked and even letting Daniel sleep on top of him during the night. The weirded stares Minhyun got from his companions were worth it; Daniel had almost been preening with delight, his purrs a constant background on their journey.

 

It almost seemed anticlimactic when they reached Camp and Chiron had taken one look at Daniel before sighing in resignation. Apparently, the children of Hecate had often turned one of their friends into some sort of animal and Chiron had already printed the counter spell for it for future reference. Jinyoung had taken one look at the spell, quickly recognizing it as one of the first spells the Hecate Cabin counselor asked them to memorize when he first entered camp. Minhyun and Chiron shared a look before allowing the son of Hecate to do his magic.

 

“Oww..” Daniel groaned as he stretched his limbs, stiff from being cramped into the body of a cat for days. “Ugh, I’m sore.”

“Hyung!” Jinyoung and Guanlin chorused, the two of them jumping to hug the son of Zeus. “Hyung, we’re so sorry!”

Daniel chuckled, returning their hugs enthusiastically. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to.” He held onto the two a while longer before letting them go, turning to Minhyun. “No hugs for human me?”

“Shut up.” Minhyun muttered, cheeks burning as his eyes continued to rake over his boyfriend. He had missed Daniel so much.

 

Daniel chuckled, the sound full and filled with joy. He crossed the room quickly, enveloping his boyfriend in a tight hug that left Minhyun both breathless and stunned. Daniel held onto him tightly, almost clinging to the taller as Minhyun wrapped his own arms around the younger, the happiness at simply holding one another mirroring between the two of them. Daniel pulled back slightly, smiling at Minhyun happily before leaning down to capture Minhyun’s lips in a kiss. Minhyun felt his breath stolen once again as he matched Daniel’s fervor, lips molding and moving against each other. It had been far too long since they could kiss like this, touch like this and Minhyun wanted just a little bit more…

 

“If you could refrain yourselves from tearing off each other’s clothes.”

 

Minhyun snapped out of it, chest heaving as he stared at the centaur. Jinyoung and Guanlin were both red in the face, heads turned away from the two of them. Minhyun mumbled his apologies before blindly grabbing Daniel’s hand and walking out of the Big House. They hadn’t walked far when Daniel suddenly stopped, pulling on Minhyun to make him stop as well. Minhyun turned around in confusion, the question dying on his lips when Daniel hugged him again.

 

“Thank you for finding me. For knowing me even in that state.” Daniel whispered.

Minhyun chuckled, slightly unnerved by how fast his heart started beating. “Of course I know you, love. I only have one boyfriend in this universe and no magic can take that away.”

 

 


End file.
